Untitled
by SleepingBeauty04
Summary: Chap.3 up-NEW CHAPTER added!During 9th Grade all 3 amigos found someone...but when Gordo's girlfriend uses him will his best friends let him know how wrong he was all along? LE,MJ,GR…but eventually LG! please RR!
1. Prologue

a.n. hi people! This is my first fanfic posted here. I hope you like it cause I've been writing it all day! For all you New Yorkers who would actually know what I'm talking about I went to Z100's Jingle Ball last night and it was soooo much fun! Hilary Duff was ok, but Simple Plan was awesome! Lol, and Jay-Z, Beyonce, and Sean Paul were good too! So after it I got home at like 2 in the morning so I stayed home from school today, just to write this fanfic for all you nice people! Well, and to sleep. Lol, well I hope you like it just remember to PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how my writing is, so I think that's enough talking for me. enjoy!  
  
"means someone is talking"  
  
'means someone's thoughts'  
  
*means Animated Lizzie is talking*  
  
*.Untitled.*  
  
*.Prologue--9th Grade.*  
  
It was a warm sunny day in Hillridge. It was also Wednesday, September 3rd. The first day of school.  
  
Lizzie McGuire woke up to the rays of sun pouring in through her window. Then she started her usual morning routine, shower, get dressed, blow dry hair, straighten hair, and put on makeup.  
  
Today she wore a dark pink off the shoulder top, jeans, and white sneakers. She put her hair in a messy bun and then sat down wondering what to do for the next fifteen minutes. She started thinking about everything that happened over the summer. Miranda going to Mexico, her 8th Grade class going to Rome, how she impersonated a famous Italian popstar. But mostly her thoughts wandered off to the kiss she and Gordo shared on the last day of the trip.  
  
She liked Gordo more than anything. But the feelings she was having for him scared her because she had never felt so strongly about someone before. So a few days ago she decided she was going to ignore her feelings and get on with life. She promised herself that this year she was going to get over Gordo. No matter what it would take.  
  
Just then Miranda jumped into her room and screamed, "We're goin to high school, we're goin to High School!"  
  
After she came in Gordo followed, flashing his beautiful smile at her.  
  
*Easier said than done*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 3 months of school Lizzie and Miranda's homeroom teacher, Mr.Green, made an announcement that would change their lives more than they thought.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Everyone meet Rachel Smith."  
  
He assigned Lizzie to show her around for the day because their schedules were pretty similar. After talking with Lizzie and Miranda she instantly clicked. At lunch they introduced her to Gordo. They made a visible connection but no one thought anything would come of it.  
  
February 14th 2003  
  
"Gordo, just say what you wanted to say."  
  
"W-will you go out w-with m-me?"  
  
Rachel got a sparkle in her eye. It could have either been interpreted as a glimmer of hope, or a polite way to turn him down. But it wasn't either of those.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"That's great! I mean. that's cool. What about Saturday night, like a movie or something?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Okay. I-I'll call you."  
  
Lizzie was shocked to hear that Gordo and Rachel were dating.  
  
'I guess he didn't like me as much as everyone said if he can get over me this fast.'  
  
Four days later it was Ethan Craft's birthday. But Lizzie was actually the one who got the surprise present.  
  
February 18th  
  
"Yo, Lizz-ay, looking good this year."  
  
"Thanks Ethan, you too!"  
  
"Yeah. So, don't you wanna say something to me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday! Hhmm, now what present can I get you?" she said with the last part as sarcasm.  
  
"Well there is something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not what.who"  
  
"Who"  
  
"duh I just said that. Didn't I?" he said now confused.  
  
"Yeah. So, who do you want for your birthday then? Kate? Claire? Parker?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You"  
  
"M-me? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup. Your really cool. And fly looking"  
  
"Umm thanks.I think"  
  
"So will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lizzie had to think for a minute. 'Ethan Craft is asking me out? Isn't this what I always wanted? Well he is no Gordo. But I promised I would do whatever it took to get over him, so here's my opportunity.'  
  
"I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Cool. So can I walk you to your next class?"  
  
"Ethan, school's over."  
  
"Oh.right. Well I gotta go but I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay" she said giggling softly to herself as he walked away.  
  
This time it was Gordo's turn to be shocked.  
  
'Lizzie. Going out with Ethan Craft? I guess she didn't like me as much as Miranda, Kate, and even Ethan himself said. How could she get over someone so easily if she truly liked them. I mean I'm dating Rachel and I'm still not over her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everywhere Miranda turned around there were happy couples, holding hands, making out, whatever. It seemed as if she was the only one not in love. Recently she started feeling out of place in school, and especially with her friends because she felt like a fifth wheel.  
  
Those feelings only lasted a short while though because her two female best friend's weren't the only ones who were surprised by a guy. Soon she would be too.  
  
March 6th  
  
Miranda and her Earth Science partner Jeremy were in her room working on a project.  
  
"Hey pass me the scissors" he told her.  
  
"Sure" she tossed them over to him, but as they landed they cut his hand.  
  
"oh my god! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, your clumsy. No big deal."  
  
"What?! I am not clumsy!"  
  
"Sure, Sure."  
  
She took a pillow off her bed and began chasing him around with it. Soon it was an all out pillow fight. Finally they got exhausted and collapsed on the floor.  
  
They both locked eyes and began moving in closer until their lips touched. When they parted he nervously asked, "Miranda will you go out with me?"  
  
She didn't say anything but just nodded her head yes.  
  
So all 3 of the original amigos were dating some one. And things were going good...for awhile at least... 


	2. Third Period

a.n.~hey I'm back with the 1st chapter (I guess) and please give this story a chance because I think it'll turn out good in the end. And I want to let you know if you say you can't relate to this and you don't like it that's too bad because this is loosely based on something that happened recently. Also this chapter might be a little boring because it mostly takes place during Lizzie and Rachel's 3rd Period classes but this is really just a filler that I made to get across how Rachel treats Gordo and how Lizzie feels about it~okay so enjoy and give it a chance.  
  
I OWN RACHEL, JEREMY AND SEAN...DISNEY OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE (SAD AIN'T IT).  
  
a.n.~ I forgot to say that from now on the story will take place during Sophomore year (10th Grade.)  
  
Chapter 2: Third Period  
  
"Hey Ray." Gordo said.  
  
He got no response as his girlfriend walked past him.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, God can't you just leave me alone for like 5 minutes?"  
  
"Sorry. Bye" he replied kissing her on the cheek and heading to class.  
  
It was a part of the system they set up. Since Gordo took mostly AP classes, their schedules were completely different. So he met up with her before school, before 3rd period, during lunch, before 7th (their last) period, and after school. It was pretty out of the way for him but he didn't care because he got to see his girlfriend and to him that's all that mattered.  
  
"Ugh, he's so annoying sometimes!" Rachel said to Lizzie as they walked into class.  
  
"Maybe, But weren't you a little harsh?"  
  
"I guess but I can't help it! When people piss me off I take it out on other people."  
  
"Yeah well, maybe you should just tell him what's wrong next time."  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
~AP Calculus~  
  
"Ah Mr. Gordon. You're here on time for once." His teacher Mr. Garcia said.  
  
"Yep, sorry sir."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. I told you in the beginning of the year how when your late to class frequently it adds up. If you're late once more you stay after school for office detention."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Next day before 3rd period~  
  
When Gordo came Lizzie usually left to give them privacy, but today Rachel insisted that she stay. They were walking around the halls when all of a sudden Ray slapped him on the back.  
  
"Oww, what the fck?!"  
  
"Stop slouching...and don't curse!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What are you my mother?"  
  
"No, but you look bad when you slouch so stop!"  
  
"Whatever" he said walking off.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ray asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Lizzie answered sarcastically.  
  
~Next day before 3rd period~  
  
"Hey babe" Gordo said walking up to Rachel and ignoring what happened yesterday.  
  
"Hey...eww, what's wrong with your face?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You look like you just woke up. You look ugly!"  
  
"Um, okay." He walked her the rest of the way to class and then kissed her goodbye.  
  
Rachel now made Lizzie walk with her and Gordo before class so she walked along awkwardly keeping all her thoughts of how unfair her best friend was being treated to herself. Every time she told Miranda what happened Miranda suggested that Lizzie was just jealous and exaggerating.  
  
Inside the classroom they took their usual seats isolated from the rest of the class. Their desks were behind Lab benches because the classroom was too small to fit 30 desks for 30 kids. Because the teacher could barely see them they used that class as a study hall since they ended up talking and doing homework the whole time.  
  
So they got to their seats and immediately took out their Algebra homework and got to work.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"Okay I'm done. Since yesterday I made a Gordo page, today I'll make a Sean page." Ray said.  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Yeah, yesterday she got a piece of paper and wrote things like 'Gordo', 'I love Gordo', 'Gordo and Rachel Forever!', or Mrs. Rachel Gordon. But today she's moved on to Sean. Now let me tell you who he is and why she'd be doing this.  
  
Last August we went to the 20th Annual Hillridge Carnival. Every second week of August they set up a carnival with rides, games, and other stuff. The three of us girls decided to have 'A Girl's Night Out' and go without our boyfriends. We were all going there at Six, leaving whenever we got bored, then sleeping at Ray's after. On the way over we promised to each other we would not have anything to do with boys. Not even if all three of our boyfriends came crawling on their knees begging for us to talk to them.  
  
About a half an hour later we had rode all the good rides and played all the good games, and we started to get bored. That's when Rachel saw him: Sean Hall. He went to Catholic school so she had never seen him before. We spent the rest of the night chasing after him for Rachel. I guess in all of her lust she forgot that Miranda and I were Gordo's best friends because she kept droning on about how she would dump him if Sean asked her out. We had finally caught up with him and his friends after like twenty minutes. When we got close enough she walked over there and started flirting. "She doesn't waste a second does she?" I had mumbled to Miranda.  
  
Sometimes I really don't understand Rachel. I mean Gordo puts up with all of her crap, yet ironically she still treats him like crap. My theory is if you don't like the boy and you'd go so far as to cheat on him, then why bother? I know that in the end she's gonna end up seriously hurting him.  
  
Ever since that night in August when they exchanged Nextel bleep numbers she always calls him and makes plans behind Gordo's back. The worst part of this whole thing is that Sean doesn't even know that Ray has a boyfriend. I know Sean pretty well and I know that he would stop talking to her if he knew that she was going out with someone. But something tells me she's smarter than I give her credit for, and she's already figured that out so she purposely isn't telling Sean about Gordo.  
  
In one year Rachel has become quite popular. All the guys want to go out with her, and all of the girl's want to be her. But what I want to know is Why? So that they can be cheated on, or cheat on their boyfriends? Call me jealous. Call me crazy. Or even call me a dumb blonde. But I still don't know why people who barely know her are so fascinated by her, and are changing themselves to be like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I'm sorry if that seemed a little rushed but I wanted to post it before I went to basketball practice. So please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it WILL get more exciting. I promise! ( And this chapter really didn't have Ethan, or Jeremy, or much of Miranda but I promise the next chapter will. And I apologize in advance if Lizzie or Miranda seem a little out of character in this or the next chapter, trust me-there is a reason for it! Look out for chapter 2 which I should be posting sometime this week.  
  
~~Luv ya all~~  
  
*~Tara~* 


	3. A Confused Girl and Guy

a/n: Exactly one month later...I guess there is a little hope for this story after all! Lol but anyway, I just wanna say thanks for the few who have reviewed my story and everyone who emailed or IMed me because I probably would've dropped this at the first chapter if nobody had. I hope you like this chapter because me and my friends Lizzie and Madison spent forever trying to come up with something. Remember to review or email me after you read so I can know if my story is getting better or worse. Also, I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the language in this and I hadn't realized that I never changed the rating so now it's PG-13 and I'm telling everyone that there will be cursing and stuff in this so if it offends you I'm sorry, just don't read it.  
  
Chapter 2: Confused Girl and Guy  
  
"Oh my God Miranda, Lizzie! I have the best idea ever!" Rachel said on 3- way Friday night.  
  
"What is it?" Miranda and Lizzie answered simultaneously.  
  
"Well you know how me and Sean were talking online before..."  
  
"Yes, you've mentioned it numerous times" Lizzie said beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, you know how I've been trying to get him to ask me out?"  
  
"Yeah" they both replied.  
  
"Well, isn't Gordo going with his parents to that psycho convention or whatever?"  
  
"Yeah, the Annual Psychologists Convention, his parents are nominated for an award." Miranda answered.  
  
"Well, while he's away me and Sean can go to the movies and this way Gordo will never know."  
  
"Rachel, why don't you just break it off with Gordo instead of cheat on him?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Why settle for one guy, when I can have two? Well I gotta go but I'll call you both with details tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Miranda? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks what Rachel's doing is wrong?"  
  
"No, it definatley is."  
  
"Well then why am I the only one who's telling her that its wrong?"  
  
"Lizzie, you heard how she answered your question. She'd blow off mine too. And she might get mad at me, I'm not willing to jepordize our friendship with her for that."  
  
"Wow Miranda, you've really changed from 8th grade. You've known Gordo since second grade and your willing to let his girlfriend of three months cheat on him like that? You know if he ever finds out he'll be crushed."  
  
"I know, but things will work out fine. Odds are that Sean already has a date for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But if your just willing to dismiss it like that it makes me wonder... if Ethan told you he was going to cheat on me for...Kate or someone, would you tell me or just hope that I would never find out?"  
  
"Lizzie you know that's different. Ethan's my friend, but he isn't my best friend."  
  
"Yeah...sure Miranda. I'm gonna go to sleep now so I'll talk to you tomorrow when Rachel calls us."  
  
"Okay bye chica, don't be mad at me for not saying anything, okay."  
  
"Sure, bye"  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
How could I not be mad? Rachel is going to break my best friend's heart and I'm just supposed to stand by and watch. I have to do something, I just don't know what.  
  
It was only 11 so since I wasn't tired I went online. Nobody was on except Gordo...which got me nervous. I didn't really wanna rat out Rachel, but I was afraid it might slip.  
  
SpielburgJr: Hey Lizzie  
  
Why did he have to IM me?  
  
BlOnDeAnGeL04: hey Gordo! Whats up??  
  
SpielburgJr: nothing really, but have you talked to Rahcel?  
  
BlOnDeAnGeL04: uh...not for awhile, y?  
  
SpeilburgJr: well I've been calling her for a half hour and her line is busy  
  
Ugh. She must be talking to Sean. She could at least wait until tomorrow when Gordo's gone.  
  
BlOnDeAnGeL04: oooo idk maybe her mom is on the phone or something  
  
SpielburgJr: yeah, maybe. If you talk to her than just tell her to call me  
  
BlOnDeAnGeL04: sure  
  
-SpeilburgJr has signed off at 11:06 pm-  
  
What am I supposed to do. It's taking everything in me just to keep from not spilling this.  
  
~End POV~  
  
All of a sudden a pop-up flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Oh my god, go away! I hate pop-ups!" a very stressed Lizzie screamed at her computer.  
  
But as she was about to click the 'x' something caught her eye.  
  
'Having Problems with friends? Boyfriends? Family? Get advice from a teen just like you. Go to www.teenhelp.com and go to our chatroom to get all of the answers you need.'  
  
"Maybe, just maybe" she whispered.  
  
WELCOME, to teenhelp.com to access our chatroom you will need to create a user ID.  
  
'Umm...I know!'  
  
She quickly typed in ConfusedGirl entered a password, and went straight to the chatroom.  
  
HelpinHand213: hey Confused Girl.  
  
ConfusedGirl: hi  
  
HelpinHand213: so, is everything okay with you?  
  
ConfusedGirl: not really, two of my best friends are going out with each other and now my female friend is planning on cheating on my other friend. I don't know whether to tell him or not.  
  
HelpinHand213: oh wow, that's a hard one. You have to decide what's most important, your female friend's ego or your male friends heart  
  
ConfusedGirl: wow. When you put it like that it makes me feel stupid I took this much time trying to figure this out.  
  
HelpinHand213: it's okay. Sometimes it's a lot easier to solve other people's problems than your own.  
  
ConfusedGirl: that's true. So why are you here? What's your problem?  
  
HelpinHand213: well, you'll probably laugh but I think I'm in love with my best friend  
  
ConfusedGirl: why would I laugh? But take it from me, tell him. It doesn't matter if you don't think it's the right time. It doesn't matter if you think he'll laugh in your face. Just tell him, because chances are he likes you back and if you wait too long he'll move on and things will never be the same for you. HelpinHand213: wow, you sound like you really know a lot about this  
  
ConfusedGirl: well yeah, remember that friend I was talking about. I found out a little too late that he liked me back.  
  
HelpinHand213: oh that sucks.  
  
ConfusedGirl: yeah kind of. Thanx for the advice, I'll talk to you later because now I gotta go to bed.  
  
HelpinHand213: yeah me too, and thank you too.  
  
-ConfusedGirl has left the chatroom at 11:37 pm –  
  
~Lizzie's POV~  
  
Okay, so now I know what to do about it. All I need to do is tell him tomorrow before he leaves for LA.  
  
"LIZZIE! ARE YOU STILL UP?!"  
  
"I'm going to bed now mom!"  
  
The Next Day-  
  
I am so tired. What time is it?  
  
I sat up, stared at my clock, and screamed.  
  
"NO!!! I OVERSLEPT!"  
  
It was already 10:30.  
  
"He'd better still be home." I mumbled.  
  
Quickly I slipped on a pair of sneakers and took off towards Gordo's house. With my pajamas on.  
  
Just as I got there I could see the outline of their Silver SUV speeding down the street.  
  
"NO!!!" I cried out once more as I trudged back down the street to my house.  
  
The only reason I'm so upset is because I'm a chicken. I was ready to go tell him today, but I'm not so sure that I'll have the courage to tell him tomorrow when he gets back.  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
I woke up to the sound of a female voice screaming 'NO'. At least I think I did. It sounded a lot like Lizzie, but by the time I was fully awake and out of bed whoever it was, was gone.  
  
I was so happy last night when my parents finally told me I could skip their convention today. I like hearing about their accomplishments for their job, but today I just wanted to be with Rachel. She hasn't really been talking to me lately and I don't know why. I tried calling her last night to tell her about today but her line was busy all night long.  
  
I'm not sure if I should be worried or not about something going on. When I IMed Lizzie last night she was being pretty weird when I asked if she had talked to Rachel. She either answered too fast, or too slow for my liking. I tried after that to convince myself that, that's just how girls act; unexplainable and just plain weird. But it didn't work. I'm way too logical to sit here stupidly and think that everything's fine. I know something's going on with Rachel and I'll do whatever it takes to find out.  
  
I ate breakfast, showered, and changed in about an hour. Then I decided to get a head start on finding out what's wrong with my girlfriend. I walked over to her house because it was too nice outside to drive. When I got there her mother looked very puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry David. She told me that she was going with you to the park, then to the movies."  
  
"That's not possible. I just found out last night that I was gonna be here today."  
  
Her mom just stared at me confused.  
  
"Well don't worry about Rachel, she's probably out with Miranda or Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Goodbye Mrs. Smith."  
  
I just couldn't bring myself to believe that she was with Miranda or Lizzie. Lizzie would've told me online if they had plans today. Why would Ray lie to me?  
  
I had no idea of the answers to my questions. I finally decided after 10 minutes of standing outside of her house that I was going to find out what she was doing once and for all. I walked as fast as my legs would move, to the park and searched around for light brown hair.  
  
I was walking near the pond (where I asked her out) and spotted her back. She was walking with a guy.  
  
"Don't freak out Gordon." I mumbled to myself. "It's probably just her cousin."  
  
I was sneaking around, and I hid behind a tree that was close by them.  
  
"This is insane my girlfriend loves me. She would never chea-----"  
  
My mouth hung open. I was shocked. I couldn't move. They just kissed. Okay, it was a peck, maybe their second cousins. Then what started as a peck on the lips turned out to be a full-out makeout session. It got so bad that mothers and fathers walking by with young children hurried them along while giving Ray and this mystery guy dirty looks.  
  
They finally pulled apart and she hugged him. That's when I realized who it was. Sean Hall. I had never really liked the kid. He was like Ethan Craft, with a few more brain cells. I guess we started out on a bad level because the first time we met he was flirting with Lizzie and Miranda. I couldn't believe that she would cheat on me for, him.  
  
They started making out again and I lost control of what I was doing.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: I hope you like this so far. Review and let me know what you think of this. I really hoped you like it because it took me so long to write. I really don't wanna push you guys but I need at least 5 more reviews before the next chapter. I really need to know if anyone is reading this, or if it's getting boring. 


End file.
